Black Magic If You Please
by AllWasWell05021998
Summary: What is a woman to do when her wildest fantasies actually turn out to be a girl's biggest torment?
1. Girls Night Out Just Took A Nosedive

"Ginevera Molly Potter! If you do not get your ruddy tush down here in the next five minutes I am leaving without you!" Hermione hollered up the stairs at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Down in a bit!" Came the muffled response from somewhere above. Hermione scoffed and resumed her pacing. They had needed to leave nearly fifteen minutes previous if they were going to make it to the concert on time. She checked her watch again and sighed in frustration.

The tickets her mum had given her for her birthday were for her favorite new muggle band, "Black Magic" and they were VIP. But at the rate Ginny was going, Hermione knew they would be so late the venue would most likely give their seats away to someone else.

"Sorry, 'Mione." Harry said as he descended the stairs holding his infant son. "She's a bit nervous to be going, leaving James for the first time and all. She keeps throwing clothes about our room muttering 'what am I supposed to wear to a muggle music show'."

Hermione sighed again, for what had to be the millionth time in the last half hour alone. "Do you think I'm rushing her? You know, making her leave James behind too soon?"

"Oh Merlin, no!" Harry shook his head vehemently. "Please take my wife away from this dark hole-in-the-wall. She needs a break, and some adult time. Just yesterday I had to remind her that I am not a baby and that she could therefore talk to me in complete sentences without it having to be baby talk." They both chuckled as the lithe woman herself came rushing down the stairs.

"Harry, are you positive you can handle him on your own? I'm sure Hermione would understand if you needed me to stay..."

"Ginny," Harry cut her off with a raised eyebrow as he slowly bounced his son in his arms. "he's my son too. I've been doing this parenting thing just as long as you have. Besides, you really need a night out. Go, enjoy girl time, and have fun at your very first muggle concert. But don't forget to take notes, I'm sure Arthur is going to have a half million questions for you the next time he sees you."

"If you're sure..." Ginny hesitated a bit and Hermione, uncommonly impatient, grab her hand and practically drug her towards the front door.

"Trust me, he's sure. And yes, he can handle this. He's had plenty of practice taking care of babies between Teddy and Ronald." Ginny chuckle in response to that as she grabbed her jumper off the troll foot stool near the door.

"Oh, and Ginny?" Harry hollered after them, just as the door was closing. She peeked her head back in. "You look fucking hot."

Ginny giggled like a lovesick school girl in response, and Hermione rolled her eyes and yanked the redhead out of the home completely. "If I didn't love you both so much, the fact that you are still so obviously, and sickeningly, in love would make me nauseous."

"Oh please," Ginny huffed. "you know you are just jealous. You and Ron fell flat. And no one else is ever going to be good enough for your crazy standards."

"Well geeze Ginny, just tell it like it is. Don't bother sparing my feelings." Hermione turned to look at the woman following behind her, a playful smile on her face so the witch would know she was teasing.

"Oh you know me," She dismissed with a wave of her hand as they neared the dark alley they were to apparate from. "blunt as a butter knife. Did you know the rookie The Harpies bumped up to play chaser while I'm out on maternity leave calles me the 'Blunt Bint'?" Hermione gasped at the slur. "She hasn't figured out yet why every time she does Grimshaw knocks her clean off her broom. "

"How utterly awful of her. I mean the rookie, not Grimshaw. Good on Grimshaw for having your back, I'll have to send her more of that bruise slav of mine that she's always asking about. Beaides, the whole wizarding world knows the only man you have ever been with is Harry. It's obvious just by the way you two look at each other that you are madly in love."

"Yes, well, the whole of the world 'knows' what they think they want to know. Besides, she's just a jealous little slag. She's tried to come on to Harry many times and he always politely brushes her off."

"Well obviously I've taught him well." Hermione and Ginny laughed together before glancing about to make sure no one would see them disapparate.

Landing solidly in Hermione's home Ginny looked around at all the new additions since Hermione's renovation.

"I love what you've done here Hermione. How does your mum feel about all of it though? Didn't she and your dad have this place built when they first got married?"

"They did, but mum signed the deed over to me a few years back. She fully intends to stay in Australia permanently, what with dad being buried there. She said it's too painful to see all the memories of us here. That's mainly why I did so much in renovations, so if she ever comes back to visit it hopefully won't hurt so much." Ginny gave her friend a knowing smile.

"So." Ginny said to break up the sadness that was threatening to put a damper on the first girls night out they had had in ages. "Tell me more about this band? You said they are here from America but the lead singer is English?"

"Oh, yes! They are amazing! They came on to the scene about six years ago, the story goes they met at University in America and hit it off." Hermione nipped her keys off the rack near the front door and motioned Ginny to follow her to the garage. "Most of the members have masters degrees and from what I understand. And Drake, he's the lead singer, has a doctorate!"

Ginny groaned her friend. "That certainly does sound like something you would go for. But Hermione, if this show is going to be a total academic bore just tell me now so I can fake a sickness of some sort."

"Oh it's nothing like that, silly." Hermione soothed her friend as they both loaded into her baby blue lexus. "They are a rock band and quite popular all over the world."

A soft melody of strigs began from the radio as she started the car, building into a heavier beat as drums and an electric guitar joined in just before the vocals started. Hermione shivered as she let the voice of Drake Black roll through her body. Her physical reaction to his voice had unnerved her to no end the first time she had stumbled across the band's music at a bar in Brisbane. But now she just let it consume her as she backed out of her drive and started their short journey to the venue, singing along to the lyrics quietly.

"Was that them?" Ginny asked as the song came to a close.

"Yeah, mum got me their latest album for my birthday as well. The case for the disk is in the glovie right in front of you if you want to have a look." Hermione indicated the cubby just in front of Ginny.

Ginny pulled the plastic case out, popping it open to look inside. "What is this?" she asked closing it and flipping it around, trying to see what Hermione was trying to show her. "What am I supposed to be looking for here?"

"The disk that is playing on the radio came in that case. If you open it back up there is a small booklet on the inside that has the songs, and their lyrics as well."

"Are there any pictures of the band in here? I want to see the face that goes along with that voice." Ginny said, flipping through the booklet.

"No, oddly enough. Most bands do, but I've never actually _seen_ what the band members look like. I've just heard their voices in interviews on the radio and such."

"Hmmm, well, I guess we will see them soon enough." Ginny gave her companion a conspiratorial grin, that reminded Hermione so much of George before they lost Fred to the war.

The girls rode in silence for the rest of the short trip, letting the lyrics of **_Black Magic _**wash over them. Ginny had to admit, the band really was good. She could see why Hermione liked them so much, and she found herself getting more excited at the prospect of seeing them live.

They pulled into the venue, and right into the VIP reserved parking. Ginny got out of the car, glancing around, her face scrunching up in confusion.

"Uh, Hermione? Didn't you say we were running late? Shouldn't there be a lot more people here?" She panicked for a moment. "Did I make you miss it?"

"Oh no, the show doesn't start for about another two hours. People should start arriving any time now. But we have VIP tickets so we actually get to go back and and hang out with the band until it's time to start."

"Oh cool. That'll be weird though. I don't have a lot of experience talking with muggles. What if I say the wrong thing?" Hermione noted the worry on her face, and chuckled as she handed her a lanyard with a 'VIP' pass attached.

"You'll be fine." She said, leading her to the front entrance, not checking to make sure she was following. "Besides, even if you do slip up they will probably just assume you're pissed. Most people are at these kinds of shows."

Hermione turned to look at her friend, just now realising that she had stopped a few feet back and was peering up the side of the venue, confusion clearly on her face.

"Um, Hermione? Why is Draco Malfoy screaming into a microphone on that large poster with the Band's name at the bottom?"

Hermione whipped her head up to the poster in question before turning back to her friend. They made eye contact and Ginny watched as the realization dawned on her face, about the same time as all the colouring drained from it, leaving the normally tan woman before her just as pale as the man on the poster.


	2. Rock N Rolling On The Ground Reunion

"I'm not going in there."

"Yes you are."

"No. I assure you, I am not."

"Your mother spent a lot of money, I'm assuming, on these tickets for you. You're going in there."

"Absolutely not! No amount of money is worth reliving all of the torture that boy put me though."

Ginny scoffed, grabbing Hermione by her arm and dragged her towards one of the posters lining the venue entrance. "Hermione Granger, does this _man _look anything like the _boy_ that teased you back in Hogwarts?"

"Well, I mean, no..."

"And does this _man, _who is obviously making a splash in the muggle world, seem like he would hold the fact that you are muggleborn against you?"

"Ginny I get what you're trying..."

"And does this _MAN," _Ginny interrupted, wagging her eyebrows to which Hermions scowled in response. "look like one fine and fit piece of meat that you totally have to jump on and then tell me every little detail because I have been with two men my entire life and sweet Merlin look at that ass."

"Ginevera!" Hermione stepped back, checking her friend over for any obvious signs of illness. She was sure her friend had suffered some form of stroke in the last few minutes.

"Hermione!" Ginny mocked back. "Com 'mon, he was fit back in school, and don't you shake your head at me missy, I saw you checking him out when you thought no one was looking on more than one occasion. Anyway, he was fit back then, but who knew he would grow into that frame! He must workout because boy does that man have muscles."

"He's attractive, I will give you that. But just because someone is pretty on the outside does not mean they are pretty on the inside. I bet he is just as much of a slimy git as he was back then, just with more money and a bigger base of girls to sleep through now that he's accepting muggles into his life."

Ginny glanced over her shoulder briefly before letting out a peal of laughter that had her bent over clutching her stomach. Hermion huffed at the delusional witch in front of her, crossed her arms, and turned to march back to the car, only to stop dead in her tracks. She felt the blood leave her face, for the second time in nearly as many minutes, and return with a vengeance, lighting her face up like a Christmas bulb.

"Well Granger," Draco smirked his infuriating signature smirk at her, kicking off the wall he was leaning on and walking towards them. "It's so lovely to hear that you find me attractive."

Hermione wouldn't ever admit it, even to this day, but his speaking voice glided across her skin and gave her the same tingly feeling as his singing voice. It also caused the liquid heat to pool in places that had her squeezing and rubbing her thighs together. A reaction that did not go unnoticed by Draco. All of her was flushed now, but for a very different reason than shock and embarrassment. All she could think looking him over as he moved their way was, '_Sweet Salazar, who turned up the heat?_'.

At his words Ginny's laughter doubled. "You. He. Oh, Merlin. Wait until Harry. Your face. I'm going to remember this for the rest of my life. I'll be sure to tell your children and grandchildren that this is how the two of you acted at your rock n' roll reunion." She finally managed between laughing fits.

"Thanks for that moment of insanity, Weasley. But can you tell me why you and Granger have decided to gate crash my concert?"

"Potter." Hermione replied as Draco brushed past her to offer Ginny a hand up from the ground where she was still wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Fuck, you don't mean to tell me Potter is here too?" Draco replied looking around as if just saying his name would summon the man in question. "Bet that means the freckled ginger git isn't far away either."

"What?" Hermione faced him, eyes narrowing and hands flying up to her hips, ever the champion for her friends. "No, you dimwit. Potter." She pointed to Ginny. "Her name isn't Weasley anymore. But wait, let me guess, you never read Witch Weekly now because you are not the star subject of the magazine? Let me enlighten you. Four-ish years ago. They called it the wedding of the century. And don't worry, neither Harry nor Ronald will be here this evening, both are home with their children. Not that we are staying either."

Draco stepped towards her, face to face, so close their shoes were nearly touching. Hermione had to look up to keep her eyes on him, a fact that annoyed her to no end. "I'm the furthest thing from a dimwit and you know it. Also, You look pretty fucking hot for a mum, Granger. But you are staying, because I can see by the badge around your neck that you are the '_very important person' _that I am out here to meet. So, if you'll follow me ladies, I'll show you around and introduce you to the rest of my band."

Draco paused after the last word, just long enough to push one of Hermione's escaped and unruly curls back behind her ear before he turned on his heel and made his way to the entrance of the venue. He squeezed his hand closed, trying to hold on to the feeling that just the lightest brush of her skin gave him. Draco didn't bother to look back to see if the witches were following, he knew they would come. He always made women come.

**Hey Pals, I always forget to say that I don't own these characters. I just own the plotline and any original characters. This story is going to be pretty AU, definitely EWE, and a little OOC, but when a story line presents itself as a dream in a new mother's overworked brain, you really just roll with it. I cannot promise regular updates, between kids and our farm I'm a pretty busy woman, but on sleepless nights and lull days I will spread my time between my two stories. So, if you like it, let me know! **


End file.
